Freak Customer!
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Menjaga toko buku sang bibi, Sakura malah bertemu seorang pelanggan freak dengan berbagai komplain yang tidak masuk akal bahkan berkali-kali! Kami-sama! Dan ternyata pelanggan freak itu adalah orang yang sudah lama membuatnya penasaran setengah mati!/"Jadi Sakura... Sasuke bilang kau penasaran dengan diriku, bagaimana dengan sedikit jalan-jalan untuk perkenalan ?"/DLDR!/ItaSaku!


**Freak Customer!**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto always(?)punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict is mine :v**

•

 **WARNING! : EYD ERROR, TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, etc.**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Gadis buble gum itu memijat pelan pelipisnya, tas sekolah yang ia pakai sudah terlempar entah kemana. Tumben sekali hari ini ia mendapatkan banyak tugas yang sangat sulit dari para sensei ditambah aksi gila sang mantan kekasih Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin berpacaran kembali dengan dirinya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya dengan sebuah speaker, yah mungkin hal ini dianggap romantis bagi kebanyakan orang tapi tidak dengan Sakura! Ia sudah tahu semua tingkah laku Naruto, pemuda itu hanya belum terbiasa tanpa dirinya padahal sudah seminggu mereka putus. Sudah berkali-berkali Sakura memergokinya sedang berciuman dan berpelukan dengan siswi lain lalu dengan mudahnya berjanji?! Hell! Sakura tidak sebodoh dan sebuta itu! Sakura menggeleng pelan disertai helaan napas kasar setiap mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Lebih baik Sakura membasuh diri dan segera pergi ke tempat favorit nya untuk refreshing mata, toko buku. Akh, tentu saja dia tidak seperti Hinata yang sering membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran sekolah setebal 5 cm. Hanya buku-buku ringan seperti cara memasak atau komik bergenre humor. Kini kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau muda dengan celana putih dibawah lutut membalut indah tubuh gadis Haruno itu, sangat simple namun manis. Bandana berwarna merah maroon yang menghias rambut soft pink nya membuat wajahnya makin terlihat manis "Kaa-san, aku pergi ke toko buku Tsunade baa-san."

"Ingat! Jangan pulang larut," Sakura mengangguk kencang, mengecup pelan pipi kiri sang Okaa-san kemudian pergi.

***IChikaze Kimi***

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Uchiha Itachi, sang aniki.

"Kencan dengan Hinata,"

Hah, lagi-lagi sang baka otoutou pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia menyukai Hinata namun hanya menjadi sedikit sepi... Jika Sasuke pergi berkencan, kebetulan Mikoto dan Fugaku ada urusan penting dengan sang kakek yaitu Uchiha Madara, maka Itachi akan sendiri bukan? Akh, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu sudah biasa sendiri namun di usianya yang sudah kepala dua... Rasanya ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Hei, Itachi adalah pria normal yang butuh 'teman' . Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menyibukkan diri tetap saja rasa sepi bisa menyelinap ke dalam hatinya "Carilah kekasih, baka aniki." BLAM. Pintu ditutup oleh bungsu Uchiha yang sudah melenggang pergi dengan motor mewah limited-edition nya.

 _Carilah kekasih..._

 _Carilah kekasih..._

 _Carilah kekasih..._

Dua kata itu terus tergiang, apakah ini waktunya ia mencari seorang kekasih? Hei! Bukankah usia 22 tahun masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai kekasih jika kau seorang pewaris perusahaan besar? Aargh! Sudahlah, mungkin pergi suatu tempat seperti toko buku akan menenangkan pikirannya. Senju's adalah toko buku yang tepat untuk menjadi tujuan sekarang. Itachi mengganti pakaian formalnya menjadi kasual, membuat para gadis yang melihat akan banjir _nosebleed_. Itachi menyalakan mesin motor mewahnya, akh semoga saja toko buku bisa menjernihkan pikirannya "Semoga saja," gumam Itachi hampir berbisik.

Sesampainya ia di toko buku Senju's, kedua mata sekelam batu obsidiannya menemukan sesuatu yang asing yaitu perempuan berkaos hijau muda dengan rambut soft pink. Tidak, bagian yang asing bukan itu tapi gadis itu menduduki tempat yang biasanya ditempati oleh Senju Tsunade sang pemilik toko. Ia menghampiri gadis yang sedang asik membaca buku itu "Permisi," Dan sepasang mata bak batu giok adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatian kedua onyx Itachi untuk enggan berpaling. Sangat meneduhkan dan menghipnotis.

"Tuan?" Suara Sakura seolah membawa Itachi keluar dari pengaruh hipnotis yang diberikan.

"Dimana Senju-san?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar "Akh, Tsunade baa-san sedang ada urusan penting. Jadi untuk sementara, saya akam menggantikannya." Sulung Uchiha itu mengangguk pelan lalu segera menuju rak buku, mencari-cari buku yang bisa menjernihkan pikiran dan mengusir sepi yang menyelinap masuk. Memang, kharisma seorang Uchiha sangatlah hebat. Lihat saja sekarang, para kaum hawa menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mendamba. Suatu hal yang sudah biasa bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Kedua mata sekelam batu obsidian itu menyapu seluruh rak buku mencari buku yang menarik namun nihil "Anda mencari buku apa, Tuan?" Refleks, Itachi menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis yang baru saja menghipnotisnya dengan manik batu gioknya.

"Buku yang menarik." Singkat, datar, disertai pandangan penuh penilaian pada gadis berambut pink ini karena sepertinya ia satu-satunya gadis yang biasa saja menatap Itachi seolah-olah kharisma Uchiha yang dipunya tidak bekerja. Salah satu alis Sakura naik pertanda ia bingung "Saya rasa semua buku menarik. Bisa jelaskan yang lebih detail?"

"Buku yang menarik dan menghilangkan kesepian." Sekarang tatapan tajam lah yang dilemparkan, apakah gadis ini tidak sekolah? Sehingga tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang sulung Uchiha? Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Sakura, sebenarnya apa maksud pelanggan yang satu ini sih?! Semua buku itu menarik, hah apakah pelanggan dihadapannya tidak sekolah? Sepertinya kedua insan ini mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura berjinjit dan mengambil sebuah komik "Anda bisa membaca komik ini Tuan, kurasa komik ini **menarik dan menghilangkan kesepian**." Tidak tahukah Itachi kalau Sakura sedang badmood? Sayangnya tidak.

"Tidak tertarik dengan komik." Sumpah, Sakura kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi pelanggan yang satu ini.

"Baiklah Tuan, tolong tunggu sebentar. " Sakura menjauh dari Itachi kemudian merogoh ponsel yang ada di tas kecil yang ia bawa dan menelepon Hinata, masa bodo kalau Hinata sedang berkencan lalu ia akan dimarahi Sasuke toh gadis Hyuuga itu sahabatnya 'kan?

 _"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan?"_

 _'Ada apa Sakura-chan?'_

 _"Menurutmu, buku apa yang cocok untuk orang yang seperti Sasuke?"_

 _'Mungkin seperti novel atau cerpen, yang jelas buku yang menarik dan masih langka.'_

Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengar ucapan Hinata, sama saja dengan ucapan pelanggan freak yang satu ini _"arigatou Hinata-chan,"_ Klik.

Sambungan telepon diputuskan dari pihak Sakura. Sialan, sekarang ia harus memutar otak lagi untuk menghadapi pelanggan yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke. Novel? Cerpen? Lima menit berpikir, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa cerpen dan novel yang menurutnya menarik dan menghilangkan kesepian kemudian menaruhnya dihadapan Itachi "Ini buku-buku yang **menarik dan menghilangkan kesepian**. Silahkan dibaca, **Tuan**." Beberapa kata begitu ditekankan disertai senyuman paksa dan sorot mata tajam seolah ingin membakar pelanggan dihadapanya. Seharusnya opsi menolong pelanggan yang satu ini diabaikan Sakura, jadi dirinya tidak harus repot-repot.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya dan kembali membaca komik penuh humor kesukaannya, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ada sepasang mata yang dengan tajam memperhatikan namun diabaikan. Sakura terlalu kesal dan ingin memperbaiki mood nya sekarang, hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk tertawa ketika membaca layaknya menonton sebuah parodi. Bahkan gadis Haruno itu harus menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan karena tak ingin membuat keributan. Sayangnya tidak bertahan lama karena Itachi kembali menghampiri dengan berbagai komplain menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di dahi lebar Sakura seperti buku yang direkomendasikan Sakura tidak menarik, mainstream, membosankan, tidak menghilangkan kesepian, dan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sungguh gadis pecinta soda itu sangat lelah karena harus bolak-balik mengambil buku, duduk, berdiri, akibat komplain Itachi. Menyebalkan pangkat tiga!

Lima jam berlalu, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut blonde masuk ke dalam toko. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis penuh arti karena ia bebas dari pelanggan freak itu sekarang "Selamat datang baa-san~" bahkan Sakura memeluknya saking senangnya menimbulkan efek risih bagi Tsunade "Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Sakura menggeleng lalu segera mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang baa-san," Sakura langsung keluar toko buku dengan kecepatan cahaya, tidak memberikan Tsunade kesempatan untuk bertanya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan "Itachi-san? " Lamunan Uchiha sulung itu buyar seketika digantikan wajah datar dan pendangan tajam penuh penilaian seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang gadis pink itu,"

***IChikaze Kimi***

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika mendengar suara Ino yang memintanya penuh harap untuk membantunya menjaga toko bunga dan melayani pelanggan juga pastinya karena paman Inoichi sedang bereuni dengan kedua sahabatnya yang Sakura tidak pedulikan. Jujur, Sakura masih trauma saat kemarin membantu Tsunade. Ia takut mendapat pelanggan freak lagi.

 _'Tolonglah aku Sakura... Please, sekali ini saja.'_

Sakura menghela napas pasrah _"Baiklah, 15 menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu Ino."_ Klik. Sambungan telepon lagi-lagi diputuskan pihak Sakura, ia benar-benar berharap tidak akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi dan tak akan menemui pelanggan freak sejenis dia lagi. Beruntung Sakura sudah sarapan dan membasuh diri jadi ia hanya perlu mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan. Baju berwarna merah bermodel kerah 'V' dengan panjang lengan hingga sikut dan celana berwarna hitam dibawah lutut menjadi pilihan Sakura kali ini. Bandana merah maroon yang kemarin ia pakai kembali bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sang sahabat.

Sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya Sakura tiba di rumah Ino dengan pelukan erat menyesakkan sebagai sambutan hangat dari Ino "Untunglah kau datang Sakura... Kalau tidak aku akan menyeretmu dari rumahmu," Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Sakura sudah tahu kalau Ino akan mengatakan itu dan sebenarnya ucapannya barusan bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Ino adalah gadis yang sangat nekat jadi daripada ia diomeli Mebuki, sang Okaa-san karena Ino sudah mempengaruhinya lebih baik menurut saja 'kan? Toh permintaannnya tidaklah sulit "Terserah kau Ino, lalu apa yang harus kubantu? Aku tidak mengerti soal tumbuh-tumbuhan bernama Bunga,"

"Mudah! Kau hanya harus menjaga toko dan menyebutkan bunga apa yang mereka pesan. Aku akan mengambilnya dan voila! Tugas selesai." Sakura mengangguk mengerti, tugasnya sangatlah mudah dan kemungkinan mendapatkan pelanggan freak tidak ada karena Ino akan senantiasa disampingnya. Dan benar saja, pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Sakura tergolong mudah ditambah tidak ada pelanggan freak semacam pria di toko buku kemarin selama berjam-jam "Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi." ucap Sakura sopan kepada salah satu pembeli.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Sakura memeriksa ponselnya namun tidak ada panggilan atau pesan masuk, kalau begitu pasti ini adalah bunyi ponsel—" Sakura, Tenten meneleponku! Tolong gantikan aku selama 10 menit saja. Ini buku tentang jenis-jenis bunga Oke? Jaa~" Ino menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal lalu pergi begitu saja untuk menjawab telepon, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih kesal. Entah kenapa firasat Sakura mengatakan kalau Ino akan kembali lebih lama dari ucapannya, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pelanggan freak kemarin datang?! Tunggu, ini bukan toko buku lagipula darimana pelanggan freak itu tahu—"Akh! Untuk apa memikirkan dia sih?!" geram Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sembari menunggu pembeli, memang benar kata Ino. Menjelang siang, akan sedikit pembeli jadi bisa bersantai~ Sebuah berita dalam majalah itu menarik perhatian Sakura :

 _Presdir Uchiha corp yaitu Uchiha Fugaku mengatakan kalau dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun lagi posisinya akan digantikan oleh putra sulungnya yang baru saja kembali dari Perancis untuk menangani cabang yang ada disana. Sepertinya peribahasa 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan putra Sulung Fugaku. Memiliki wajah super tampan dan kharisma yang kuat membuatnya banyak digandrungi oleh para wanita._

Sakura berhenti membaca, ia sempat lupa kalau Sasuke memiliki seorang aniki. Sayangnya Sakura belum pernah bertemu, berbeda dengan Hinata yang sudah beberapa kali berbincang dengan sulung Uchiha tersebut. Kira-kira seperti apa wajah aniki-nya Sasuke? Apakah sama stoic seperti sang otoutou? Menyebalkan? atau Humoris seperti pendeskripsian Hinata?

"Ya Kaa-san, aku sudah sampai di toko bunga."

Sakura kenal suara ini! Suara si pelanggan freak kemarin! Gadis keturunan Haruno ini mencoba mengintip dari balik majalah yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan—Bingo! Tebakannya benar 100%. Dan kenapa Ino belum kembali sih?! Mengetahui langkah kaki sang pelanggan freak yang makin dekat, Sakura kembali menutup wajahnya dengan majalah.

"Permisi," Aduh! Kalau begini sih mau tidak mau Sakura harus menunjukkan wajahnya, karena tidak baik mengabaikan pelanggan. Perlahan, Sakura menurunkan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya dan—pelanggan freak itu terlihat sedikit terkejut kemudian kalau tidak salah lihat sebuah seringai? Akh mungkin hanya ilusi. Untuk apa pelanggan freak itu berseringai padanya? Minta dipukul? "Ya, anda ingin bunga apa?"

"Sakura," What? Bunga Sakura?! Memangnya dijual? Dan memangnya ada bunga Sakura yang memiliki tangkai panjang layaknya bunga-bunga pada umumnya? Hei! Jangan salahkan Sakura kalau tebakannya salah karena ia tak mengerti soal bunga. Dan kalaupun iya, Ino tidak mungkin menjualnya! Dasar pelanggan freak!

"Maaf, disini tidak dijual bunga Sakura." Enyahlah kau, batin Sakura kesal.

"Sakura, aku ingin mawar merah." Kini kedua mata Sakura melotot dengan tidak elitnya, bagaimana bisa pelanggan freak ini tahu namanya? Akh, Tsunade baa-san! Pasti dia yang memberitahu. Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan dengan senyuman tipis terpaksa, hei! Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada waktu di toko buku. Tidak sampai lima menit, akhirnya Sakura kembali dengan sebuket mawar merah "Aku tidak bilang ingin beli sebuket." NYUT. Bolehkah Sakura membunuh pelanggan freak dihadapannya? Oke, memang salahnya karena tidak bertanya tapi haruskah nada bicaranya mengejek seperti itu? "Anda ingin beli setangkai, tuan?" Sakura mencoba melembutkan suara nya. Karena biasanya cara seperti ini ampuh untuk orang semacam pelanggan freak ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin beli sebuket." Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahi Sakura, sialan sekali pelanggan freak ini! Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah menahan kesal, ia tidak boleh marah di hadapan pembeli terutama ini bukan tokonya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Sakura membuangnya perlahan mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap. Dengan teliti, putri semata wayang Haruno Kizashi itu merangkai dan menyusun bunga-bunga mawar itu kemudian memberikannya kepada sang pelanggan freak.

Itachi—pelanggan freak— mendengus melihat wajah dan tingkah Sakura, sungguh sangat menarik dan menghilangkan kesepian melebihi kemampuan sebuah buku. Tidak salah kemarin ia pergi ke Senju's untuk mencari hiburan. Itachi mengambil sebuket bunga mawar yang ada di uluran tangan Sakura kemudian memberikan sejumlah uang "T-tuan! Anda... Tidak salah memberi uang? Jumlahnya terlalu besar dan kurasa akan memakan waktu lama untuk mencari kembalian," Wajah Sakura yang kebingungan juga salah satu hiburan yang tak pernah membosankan, lihat saja bagaimana gadis itu kebingungan memberikan kembalian pada Itachi.

"Kemarin di toko buku, aku mengambil beberapa buku dan belum membayarnya." Sepertinya Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan sulung Uchiha itu. Siapa yang percaya kau bisa mengambil buku tanpa memberi uang di sebuah toko buku elit? Tapi bisa dilihat kalau gadis itu mengabaikan ketidakpercayaannya, tipe gadis yang tak mau ambil pusing. Bukan berarti Sakura akan melupakan perkataan Itachi begitu saja, pasti dia akan bertanya pada Tsunade "Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa memberikan kembaliannya padamu dengan cep—"

"Anggap saja sisanya sebagai upahmu karena sudah melayaniku dengan baik." Dan pelanggan freak itu pergi keluar toko bunga Ino, apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Upah? Melayani dia dengan baik? Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan begini uang jajannya bertambah bukan? Suatu keuntungan dari hasil kesabarannya menghadapi pelanggan freak tadi. Lima menit kemudian Ino datang dengan senyum sumringah yang tidak bertahan lama karena aura hitam mencekam dari tubuh Sakura "Kemana saja kau Ino?!" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kenapa mood Sakura berubah drastis? Apakah ia ketinggalan sesuatu? "Berbincang singkat dengan Tenten," jawab Ino santai.

"Ini sudah 20 menit, pig!"

Gantian Ino yang emosi sekarang "Hanya kelebihan sepuluh menit, jidat!" Dan adu mulut pun berlanjut terus, ejekan-demi ejekan dilempar dari masing-masing kubu.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Sakura menepuk pelan rok seragamnya tepat sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan, sepertinya pelanggan freak itu selalu saja memberikan beban pada Sakura setiap mereka bertemu. Sehabis adu mulut dengan Ino kemarin yang dilerai paman Inoichi, Sakura pergi ke rumah Tsunade untuk meminta penjelasan tentang kebenaran yang diucapkan pelanggan freak itu. Dan yah memang benar, Tsunade berkata kalau pelanggan freak itu ketinggalan dompetnya jadi ia berjanji untuk memberi uangnya keesokan hari. Tsunade juga berkata kalau keluarganya dan pelanggan freak itu sangat dekat 'Pantas saja ia suka memerintahku kemarin.' batin Sakura kesal. Parahnya, Tsunade tidak mau menerima uang itu malahan meminta Sakura untuk kembali menjaga toko bukunya setiap akhir pekan. What the hell?!

Bahkan Tsunade mengadu pada aneki-nya yaitu Mebuki sehingga Sakura sudah tidak bisa menolak kecuali ia rela uang jajannya dipotong setengah selama 2 bulan, tidak terima kasih! Memang sih tidak ada ruginya toh Sakura juga suka membaca masalahnya adalah pelanggan freak itu! Demi Kami-sama, Sakura harus menyiapkan mental dan otak setiap akhir pekan supaya bisa menghadapinya jika pelanggan freak itu datang lagi "Aku pergi Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sakura mengecup kanan dan kiri kedua pasangan Haruno itu kemudian melenggang pergi dengan sepedanya menuju sekolah tercinta, Konoha High School.

•

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata lembut. Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum simpul sedikit terpaksa, sungguh ia malas sekolah hari ini "Daijobu desu ka?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Sakura, lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi balasan. Ino yang baru datang pun sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura yang lesu seperti tidak punya semangat hidup, Ugh! Sakura berharap tidak pernah ada yang namanya akhir pekan "Tolong musnahkan akhir pekan," gumam Sakura setengah berbisik. Sontak kedua sahabatnya bingung dan memaksa Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Gelak tawa pun menjadi penutup dari kisah penuh kesialan Sakura.

"Hahaha... Jadi itu alasan mu marah padaku karena lama kutinggal? ppfftt..."

"Sa-sakura-chan, kau benar-benar pfftt... kasihan."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sepertinya opsi menceritakan kejadian sial penuh pilu bagi dirinya adalah salah besar karena yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah hiburan melainkan gelak tawa. Sungguh kasihan dirimu, Sakura "Teruslah tertawa sepuas kalian," Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, oh ya! Kau ingin ikut ke rumah Sasuke-kun tidak sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berhenti tertawa, Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke-kun bilang aniki-nya sudah pulang dan setahuku kau belum pernah melihat wajahnya 'kan? Jadi aku bilang pada Sasuke-kun kalau kau ikut." Ctak. Tiba-tiba seluruh keputusasaan Sakura menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan _apa-kau-serius?_ dan dibalas anggukan kepala Hinata. Tentu saja Sakura langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Hinata karena rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah "Kau tidak ikut, Ino-pig?" Ino menggeleng.

"Aku harus menjaga toko, hei Sakura! Kau harus menceritakan bagaimana wajahnya nanti!" ancam Ino. Tak lama bel pun berbuyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dan semangat Sakura kembali terpompa hanya karena mendengar nama 'aniki-nya Sasuke'. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih nanti.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat memasuki mansion mewah Uchiha, ditambah saat Sasuke berkata kalau sang aniki ada di rumah dan sebentar lagi akan datang. Kami-sama! Sebentar lagi rasa penasarannya akan terjawab! Lima menit mengobrol ringan dengan Hinata akhirnya Sasuke datang bersama—"Wow, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kau lagi. Sakura," Pelanggan freak! Glek. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit sehingga ia selalu ditemukan dengan pelanggan freak ini sih?! "A-anda adalah aniki dari Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya disertai tatapan horror. Pelanggan freak itu mengangguk santai "Ya, aku adalah Uchiha Itachi. Aniki dari Uchiha Sasuke." Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Kami-sama! Inikah balasan karena dirinya sering membohongi sang Okaa-san?!

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah mengenal Itachi-nii?" Sakura mengangguk kencang kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Dia adalah pelanggan freak yang kumaksud!" Bisik Sakura. Sontak, Hinata kembali tertawa bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara tawanya. Sakura mengernyit bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?! "Du-dunia sangat sempit ya, S-Sakura-chan pfftt..."

"Terlalu sempit," ralat Sakura. Tunggu! Kali ini Sakura yakin tidak salah lihat! Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah kedua Uchiha itu, yang berbeda adalah seringai sang aniki terasa lebih mengerikan dan seringai Sasuke ditujukan untuk sang sahabat yang sudah menciut. Akh seandainya kau tahu Sakura, Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Sasuke tentang dirimu. Dan sebenarnya mengajak Hinata ke sini adalah salah satu rencana yang dibuat Itachi supaya kau masuk ke dalam perangkap, karena Sasuke tahu kalau kau begitu penasaran dengan rupa sang sulung Uchiha bukan? Dan yah, Itachi sudah mengetahui semua info dirimu dari sang Baa-san tersayang yaitu Tsunade. Menjaga toko di akhir pekan adalah salah satu rencana Itachi juga, tentu saja bertujuan supaya kalian sering bertemu. Itachi sudah benar-benar tertarik pada dirimu, Sakura~

"Jadi Sakura... Sasuke bilang kau begitu penasaran dengan diriku bukan? Bagaimana kalau sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk perkenalan~?" Seringai itu makin jelas dan mengerikan! _Enjoy your day, Sakura~_

 **####FINISHED DENGAN GAJE####**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yeay! Akhirnya fict ItaSaku jadi juga~~ Apakah akhirnya terasa menggantung? Atau tidak? Kimi sedang mencoba berlatih untuk buat yah... para readers penasaran #plakplakplak Oh ya, tentang pendeskripsian pakaian yang digunakan Sakura gomen kalau ancur, kurang jelas, buruk, de el el. Gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan seperti Typo(s) dan EYD yang ancur lebur karena itu sudah biasa ada dalam setiap fict buatan Kimi. Kalau para readers punya saran, silahkan review karena saran kalian sangat berguna supaya fict buatan Kimi yang lain akan berkurang ke-GaJe-an nya. Ada yang pengen tau kelanjutannya? *kedipkedip Kimi sedang membuat sequelnya yang sudah jadi 50% adakah yang ingin sequel? Just review~ Okey, tanpa bacotan lagi...

 **Mind To Review, Minna?^^**


End file.
